Un simple juego
by Tadao-Yokoshima
Summary: la lujuria invade a Ranma y sus amigos y por un simple juego se ven embueltos de lasividad y erotismo, espero reviews, cualquiera que desee continuarla es bienvenido
1. Fantasia de Ryouga

Ranma Hentai  
  
"Un simple juego"  
  
Es una cálida noche en la ciudad donde vive Ranma (no se como se llama) y encontramos a nuestro buen amigo Rioga acampando en un pequeño lote de construcción acompañado por Ranma, Akane y Shampoo, ellos habían decidido hacerle compañía a Rioga que había venido de uno de sus viajes.  
  
Los encontramos a ellos alrededor de una cálida fogata disponiéndose a comer, luego Akane saca un poco de arroz y sushi que ella había preparado lo cual significa una segura indigestión para los demás, luego de ofrecerles un poco y luego de que ellos lo habían probado (con una terrible expresión de desagrado) ella les pregunta si les gusto a lo cual, por no ofenderla, responde sí al mismo tiempo que se desasían de la comida a sus espaldas, por suerte Shampoo trajo un poco de tallarines y sopa china que llevaba para la cena lo cual salvó la vida de los tres.  
  
Luego de la comida (y de un poco de malestar estomacal) se encontraban platicando acerca de aquellos juegos de "verdad o reto".  
  
-Yo recuerdo-les explicaba Akane- que esos juegos los solíamos jugar siempre en los recesos cuando tenia 13 años y solía ser algo muy divertido, sobretodo "verdad o reto".  
  
-¡Esos solo son juegos de niños inmaduros y libidinosos!-responde Ranma- eso solo me aburría totalmente, no se que le encontraban tan divertido contar solo obscenidades y poner retos tan tontos.  
  
-Si, como no Ranma- le dice Rioga- yo recuerdo que eras el primero en querer jugar, no había un solo juego que tu no hubieras estado y te encantaba siempre poner retos muy "atrevidos".  
  
-¡Oye, ya cállate quieres!.  
  
-(Akane y Shampoo se ríen).  
  
-Yo no creo que sea un juego aburrido, -dice Shampoo- creo que eran algo muy divertido hacer las preguntas y los retos a los demás, y mientras más "atrevidos" eran, más emocionante era realizarlos, aunque siempre había un cobarde que no lo hacía, pero era muy divertido.  
  
-Bueno, a mí no me importa- dice Ranma.  
  
Cada uno recordaba esos retos y verdades que les ponían a cada uno de ellos cuando solían jugar, recordaban que solían ser muy "divertidos y desafiantes".  
  
Al recordar algunos retos de su pasado la lujuria se apodera de Shampoo al recordar aquello y luego se le ocurre una "idea" que decide compartir con los demás.  
  
-Tengo una idea-decía Shampoo mientras una lujuriosa sonrisa se formaba en su rostro con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas como pétalos de rosa- que tal si jugamos "verdad o reto".  
  
-Debes estar bromeando-dice Ranma- solo a ti se te ocurriría jugar ese tonto juego.  
  
-Pero que te parecería si cambiáramos un poco las reglas, Ranma........................... Si escoges "verdad", tendrás que contar la fantasía más erótica que tú hayas imaginado, y si escoges "reto" tendrás que hacer "algo" que yo te diga que hagas.  
  
Todos quedaron sorprendidos de tal propuesta.  
  
-¿Y bien, quieren jugar?  
  
Todos examinaron la interesante propuesta de Shampoo por un corto tiempo, al mismo tiempo que se excitaban un poco por la idea, estaban solos, nadie los oiría y seria "divertido" ver que era lo que los demas escogerían, sonaba como una buena idea.  
  
-¿Y bien?.  
  
-De acuerdo............ yo juego- decía Akane un poco excitada.  
  
-Esta bien............ de acuerdo, yo también- decía Ranma tratando de aparentar no interesado en el juego pero se notaba lo emocionado que estaba.  
  
-ehh............ummm.............. creo............. que............... yo......... también...... creo......... -decía Rioga un poco nervioso.  
  
-Excelente.................., muy bien, ¿quién debe empezar?............... ya se, Rioga debe empezar.  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!, ¿¿¿¡¡¡YO, PORQUE!!!???  
  
-Tu fuiste el ultimo en aceptar jugar y siempre le toca de primero al ultimo que decide jugar.  
  
-.................................................., esta bien.  
  
-Muy bien Rioga, ¿qué escoges? ¿"verdad" o "reto"?.  
  
-Ah................. ummm................. creo que................ "verdad".  
  
-De acuerdo Rioga, cuéntanos tu fantasía.  
  
-Esta bien, ummm.............. mi................ fantasía................................. ¿seguro que nadie más puede pasar primero?  
  
-No  
  
-¡Anda Rioga, vamos, cuéntanos-dice Akane.  
  
Ehhhhh......................., de acuerdo, mi........................ fantasía va, ..........mas o menos, así:  
  
(Aviso: las fantasías son hechas por lo mismos interpretes, pero se encuentran en una especie de "tiempo alterno", creo que usted entiende).  
  
Fantasía de Rioga: "Un deseo concedido"  
  
Encontramos a Ranma y Rioga en una típica sala de una casa japonesa, vistiendo uniformes de la escuela Furinkan (supuestamente ambos van a la misma escuela), ambos entran a la casa después de un día de clases y entran en la sala.  
  
-¡Muy bien Rioga, hoy es la noche!  
  
-¿De que estas hablando?  
  
-¡Hoy, es la noche!  
  
-¡¿De que estas hablando!?  
  
-¡Hoy, después de un arduo, tedioso y duro trabajo, convencimiento e insistencia, por fin lo conseguí!.  
  
-¡¿Qué conseguiste!?.  
  
-¡Conseguí que Akane lo "hiciera" conmigo esta noche!.  
  
-!!No puedo creerlo!!, ¡¿realmente lo conseguiste?!.  
  
-Si, costo mucho pero lo hice.  
  
-!Oh rayos Ranma, no lo puedo creer, siempre pensé que nunca lo lograrías pero al parecer si lo conseguiste!.  
  
-Oye, ¿con quien crees que estas hablando?, yo soy "el conquistador", no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer con respecto a las chicas.  
  
-Soy tan bueno que nunca se ha dado cuenta de todas las aventurillas que yo he tenido con otras chicas y aun sigo con ella.  
  
-¡Rayos Ranma, como te envidio, puedes tener todas las chicas que desees y ella nunca se da cuenta, y no hay ninguna chica que no puedas conquistar!.  
  
-Es cierto-afirma con aspecto importante- en cambio tu, no puedes acercarte a una chica sin morirte de nervios y por eso nunca conseguirás tener una simple amiga, realmente me defraudas, ni siquiera porque me molesto en andar contigo.  
  
-Oh............................. no digas eso.............................  
  
-De cualquier forma, esto es lo que quiero que hagas: Cuando ella llegue quiero que largues a tu cuarto y te quedes allí, quiero un poco de privacidad, y ni se te ocurra interrumpirnos.  
  
-De acuerdo-afirmando con acento de desanimado-.  
  
Llego la noche y tal como dijo Ranma llego Akane también con el uniforme de escuela.  
  
-Hola Ranma-saludando con acento seductor- pasaba por aquí y decidí venirte a visitar, hola Rioga.  
  
-!!!!!!...........Oh, Oh, Oh, hola Akane-respondiendo con acento nervioso y desanimado (por lo que iría a suceder).  
  
-Quiero que conozcan a una amiga mía, pasa por favor.  
  
Akane se hace a un lado de la puerta para hacer pasar a su amiga ¿y quien cree que es?........................ ¡es la hermosa Shampoo vistiendo el mismo uniforme de escuela que Akane! (..................................... creo que ya lo sabía).  
  
-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shampoo.  
  
Rioga se quedó perplejo por tal belleza al mismo tiempo que se ponía muy nervioso.  
  
-(¡Diablos, que hermosa es, no puedo creerlo!............ nah, a quien quiero engañar, nunca se fijaría en mi, solo puedo admirarla).  
  
-Hola, yo soy Ranma y el es Rioga.  
  
-Mu, mu, mu, mu, mu, mu, mucho gusto.  
  
(Shampoo se ríe por el nerviosismo de Rioga, y Rioga se pone rojo de pena).  
  
-Ella pronto se irá, ella solo viene por algo que me había prestado y que yo dejé aquí la ultima vez que vine.  
  
-De acuerdo creo que ya se que es, Rioga, llévala a mi cuarto, creo que ahí encontrara lo que busca, y por favor Shampoo, sal por la puerta de atrás cuando te vallas.  
  
Y Rioga se dispone a guiarla hasta el cuarto de Ranma, saliendo ambos de la sala, pero justo cuando Rioga va cerrando la puerta nota como Ranma hace el signo de la victoria a Rioga, lo cual lo molesta a el.  
  
Ya solos, empiezan a acariciarse y a besarse Ranma y Akane, luego Ranma empieza a quitarle el vestido lentamente, pero de pronto Akane aparta a Ranma de ella lo cual lo molesta un poco.  
  
-¿Oye, que te sucede?.  
  
-¿No crees que lo estamos tomando muy a la ligera?  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-Bueno, recuerda todo lo que nos han dicho en la escuela sobre esto asuntos y sobre la protección y los riesgos y bla bla bla bla..........................  
  
En fin Akane le empieza a dar un largo y tedioso sermón a Ranma lo cual hace que él se aburra y se disguste poniendo cara de zombi o algo así.  
  
Mientras tanto Rioga continua guiando a Shampoo hasta el cuarto de Ranma y muy nerviosamente le indica que este esta al final del corredor a la derecha, luego Rioga se mete en su cuarto con aspecto de deprimido pero sin cerrar la puerta, (quería tratar de escuchar por lo menos los gritos de placer de Akane)mientras Shampoo se dirigía al cuarto de Ranma.  
  
Ya solo, se sienta en su cama totalmente molesto y deprimido.  
  
-¡MALDICIÓN, en estos momentos Ranma debe estar en la mejor parte!, rayos como lo envidio, ese desgraciado ha tenido una infinidad de aventuras con otras chicas y Akane ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta, en cambio yo no puedo ni siquiera acercarme a una chica sin morirme de nerviosismo................................................. esa amiga de Akane es una chica muy linda, ¡COMO DESEARIA TAN SOLO UNA VEZ ESTAR CON ELLA A SOLAS! Pero ella nunca se fijaría en mi, tan solo puedo soñar.......................  
  
Justo después de decir eso escucha que la puerta de su cuarto se cierra de una forma silenciosa, Rioga extrañado voltea a ver porque la puerta se cerró para solo descubrir..................!que Shampoo había entrado a su cuarto y que ella había cerrado la puerta!, en su rostro se podía ver que tenia esa erótica y sensual sonrisa lujuriosa que a todos nos gusta con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y con sus hermosos ojos color ruby muy brillosos, se había quitado la parte azul del uniforme solo quedando con la camisa blanca que le cubría un poco la provocativa tanga que tenia  
  
¡Rioga no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían!, ¡una hermosa diosa se encontraba en su cuarto, y el muy tonto se empieza a morir de nerviosismo! (realmente es un tonto este muchacho).  
  
Shampoo se empieza a acercar a Rioga lentamente de una manera muy seductora mientras tanto el nerviosismo lo invade por completo al muy tonto.  
  
-Sabes Rioga, yo siempre he pensado que eres un chico muy apuesto......................... no sabes cuanto he deseado y añorado este momento, siempre te he observado en la escuela, en las clases, en los recesos, no había ningún día en que yo pensara en ti y al fin te tengo justo como yo quería...................... no sabes cuanto me excitas con tan solo estar cerca de ti, no puedo resistir el deseo de hacerte muy "feliz" ahora.  
  
¡Rioga estaba completamente impresionado!  
  
-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...................................!Oh, bueno, yo, no, sabia, que, yo, te, bueno, te, gustaba, yo, ah, eh, um!,............................(¡debo estar soñando, debí haberme golpeado la cabeza o algo así!, no puede estar pasándome esto).  
  
Mientras estaba tratando de explicarse lo que estaba pasando, Shampoo ya le había quitado la camisa, Rioga reacciona de manera estrepitosa y los nervios lo van consumiendo totalmente, al mismo tiempo que se exitaba.  
  
!!AAHH!!...................................................(!DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTOY SOÑANDO¡). ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Shampoo va poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Rioga lentamente y se va acercando poco a poco a el, el puede sentir que ella arde en deseos, puede sentir como ella acerca su parte intima a la de el frotandolas de manera erotica, siempre sin quitarle los ojos de encima.  
  
Luego ella empieza a pasar su lengua en sus labios lentamente, saboreando los labios de el y al fin le da un beso de manera muy sensual, Rioga casi no puede mover sus labios por lo nervioso que estaba.  
  
-(Risa de Shampoo)........................... puedo ver que eres un chico muy timido......... eso me agrada................................. eres tan inocente y tan timido....................... eso es lo que más me exita de tí y ................................................. !ya no lo puedo resistir más¡ !vamos, hazme tuya, quiero sentirte dentro de mi, quiero que me hagas gozar como nunca¡. 


	2. Fantasia de Ryouga 2

Ranma Hentai  
fantasia de Shampoo  
  
Shampoo va poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Rioga lentamente y se va acercando poco a poco a el, el puede sentir que ella arde en deseos, puede sentir como ella acerca su parte intima a la de el frotandolas de manera erotica, siempre sin quitarle los ojos de encima.  
  
Luego ella empieza a pasar su lengua en sus labios lentamente, saboreando los labios de el y al fin le da un beso de manera muy sensual, Rioga casi no puede mover sus labios por lo nervioso que estaba.  
  
-(Risa de Shampoo)........................... puedo ver que eres un chico muy timido......... eso me agrada................................. eres tan inocente y tan timido....................... eso es lo que más me exita de tí.  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala, Akane continua conversando con Ranma acerca de los riesgos de tener sexo, Ranma esta completamente aburrido a tal grado que se le bajo la "fiebre" y Akane solo continua hablando.  
  
-(Ahhhh............. que aburrido............... ya Rioga debera estar dormido del aburrimiento............!rayos!, no tengo mas elección que escuchar a Akane sino ella se molestará y ya no me volverá a hablar.....................(suspiro).  
  
Mientras tanto ya Rioga se encontraba en la cama solo con su ropa interior y Shampoo se acercaba mas a el, ella lo contempla con esos hermosos ojos y con sus mejilla mas rojas que una rosa y luego comienza a quitarse el hermoso sosten que llevaba puesto, Rioga contempla sus hermosos pechos pero de pronto le tira el sosten a la cara, Rioga se impresiona y se quita el sosten de la cara y luego lo huele, huele a una fragancia de flores exoticas, el es himnotizado por el penetrante olor y de pronto le arroja la tanga que llevaba, ella se acosto encima de el y se puso a besarlo por todo su rostro de manera muy erotica, el ya no podia ni hablar por lo nervioso que estaba y luego, por lo nervioso que estaba !y se le desangra la nariz como siempre suele hacer en este tipo de situaciones¡ (ingenuo).  
  
-(Risa de Shampoo).......................... veo que estas muy nervioso y tenso................... yo puedo solucionar eso- dice ella sonriendo-.  
  
Luego ella baja hasta donde se encuentra su verga y luego empieza a lamerla y a chuparla como un helado, Rioga, que estaba completamente nervioso, al fin se tranquiliza y da lugar a que la lujuria se apodere de el, (!ya era hora¡) Shampoo continua chupando y lamiendo al mienbro de Rioga, luego lo introduce dentro de su boca completamente.  
  
-Hmmmmmmm................Hmmmmmmmmmm..............HMMMMMMM  
  
Ya se encontraban super exitados los dos y Rioga no puede resistir en voltear a Shampoo y disponerse a complacerla.  
  
-Ahora dejame a mi, tu tan solo disfrutalo............  
  
Rioga empieza primero a jugar con los labios de la cueva del amor de ella, puede sentir como su lengua penetra poco a poco dentro y mas profundo, saboreandola, gustandola, como si fuera el nectar de los dioses, ella no puede evitar gemir y casi gritar de placer, es toda una delicia todo ese placer. (nada mal para un chico timido ¿eh?).  
  
Luego comienza a introducir sus dos dedos, penetrandola, cada vez mas, haciendola gozar como nunca, el placer es cada vez mas y mas delicioso, disfrutando cada momento de placer y ella comienza a acariciar uno de sus pechos mientras guia a Rioga mas y mas profundo.  
  
!Ohhhhhhhh........si................. si................ asi............. mas ..............mas ............oh mas ........mas ...............ohhhhhhhhhhh ...................hmmmmmmm ................ AHHHHHHH!  
  
El placer es inimaginablemente delicioso y asi obtiene el primer orgasmo, un orgamo tan grande que empapa por completo el rostro de Rioga.  
  
-!AH¡, !AH¡, !AH, !AH, !AH, !AH, !AH,.................................................................... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, !OH SI, SI, AHHHH, OHHHHHH, SI...............................  
  
Pero aun no esta satisfecha...............................................  
  
Veamos como estan Ranma y Akane, aun continua hablando Akana y Ranma empieza a dormirse, cabezea un poco y luegos bosteza un poco.  
  
(bostezo).............................(!Demonios, cuando va a terminar esto............ estoy tan aburrido, nisiquiera pude quitarle el sosten o la tanga que tiene................).  
  
Mientras tanto, Rioga comienza a introducir su verga en canal del amor de Shampoo, el la levanta y agarrandola de sus muslos empieza a cogersela, ella se aferra a el colocando sus manos en sus hombros mientras Rioga ahogaba los gemidos de placer de ella con un pequeño y cariñoso beso en su boca.  
  
-!Hnm........... Hnm......... Hnm................. Hnm¡  
  
Luego ella se arquea hacia atras gimiendo y gritando de placer lo cual hace que Rioga se exite mucho mas y comienza a chupar uno de sus pechos mientras con la otra mano acaricia el otro, el placer es deliciosamente indescriptible, ambos no pueden resistir gritar de placer.  
  
-!AAHH AAHH AAHH AAHH AAHH!  
  
Al fin Ranma se harta de escuchar a Akane y decide usar una escusa falsa para irse.  
  
-Oh! Acabo de recordar que tengo un asunto pendiente que hacer, creo que me tardare mucho, te vere mañana en la escuela y................... creo que tienes razon.........  
  
Luego Ranma se va dejando a Akane en la sala un poco extrañada por la repentina situacion, mientras Ranma camina por la calle murmurando "maldicion" y lamentando no haber hecho absolutamente nada. Mientras tanto Akane se preguntaba cual era ese asunto que Ranma debia atender urgentemente, en eso ella comienza a oir los gritos de Rioga y Shampoo desde la otra habitacion, Akane extrañada decide ir a ver que era lo que sucedia. Ella abrio la puerta de la habitacion para encontrar la exitante escena de lujuria.  
  
Ya casi se venian ambos cuando ella entro.  
  
-!!!!AHHHHHHH!!!!!, !!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!, !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Pero ella lo interrumpe justo cuando iban a terminar.  
  
-!!!!!SHAMPOO¡¡¡¡¡, !!!!!RIOGA¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
  
Ambos se detiene y voltean a ver a Akane con la clasica expresion en su cara de "rayos" Rioga se habia quedado pretificado como roca mientras Shampoo se desmontaba de el, recostandose en su pecho y acariciandolo cariñosamente, aunque estaba un poco sorprendida.  
  
-(jadando)..............!Oh¡...............!hola¡.................!Akane¡... ...................(jadeando) al parece............ nos descubriste a ambos...............  
  
-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, !Akane¡, !espera, no es lo que tu crees, bueno, tal vez si pero no, este, em,................................  
  
- No te molestes en tratar de convencerme Rioga, porque es lo que estoy pensando. (Rioga se pone rojo de pena)  
  
- Puedo ver que te decidiste hacerlo Shampoo, pero yo crei que no lo harias por que no sabias si tu le gustabas a Rioga, pero al parecer me equivoque.  
  
-Bueno, era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo y si no lo aprovechaba, no tendria otra oportunidad como esta.  
  
-Bien Rioga, por fin encontraste a una chica hermosa para ti, yo sabia que lo harias, porque si tu no la hubieras buscado, ella te buscaria, y al parecer asi fue.  
  
-Ehhh............... si, creo....................que tienes..................razon................  
  
-Sabes Akane, no tienes ni la mas remota idea de que tan bueno es Rioga en la cama, el estar con el es maravilloso.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿es verdad Rioga?, pregunta Akane con un acento sensual.  
  
-Oh bueno, este, bueno, tal vez, pero no se,...........................  
  
-Creeme Akane, es toda una delicia estar con el.  
  
Rioga continua apenado. Akane observa detenidamente a los dos por un corto tiempo, al verlos, desnudos, ardientes, viendo el sudor recorrer todo su cuerpo, simplemente.............. no pudo resistirlo.............  
  
-Bueno.............. solo hay una forma de aberiguarlo.  
  
Justo cuando ella termina de decir eso ya se habia desecho de su ropa, quedando solo en una herotica tanga roja, muy pegada a su cuerpo. Rioga observa las intensiones de Akane.  
  
-¡Oh, oh, oh, oye, espera Akane! ¡¿ no hablaras en serio, verdad?! ¿Que hay de Ranma?, ¿No temes que nos vea?.  
  
-Ranma salio ha atender un asunto suyo, dijo que regresaria mucho despues, asi que tenemos tiempo de sobra, ademas yo se que el me ha estado engañando con otras chicas, asi que yo tambien tengo derecho a divertirme sin el.  
  
Ella se dirigio hacia la cama, se metio debajo de la sabana y le dio un dulce beso a Rioga, ¡no podia creer lo que veia!, ¡Dos chiacs hermosas, exitadas, mojadas, y lujuriosas, le harian el amor como nunca¡  
  
-........................................................................... ..........(Oh, demonios)..........................  
  
CONT. 


	3. Fantasia de Akane

Ranma Hentai  
Fantasia de Akane  
  
-Bueno...........esa es mi fantasia- concluye Rioga-  
  
Todos habian quedado completamente impresionados por esa fantasia de Rioga, no tenian, ninguno de ellos, la más minima idea de su imaginación , lo habian subestimado por su inocencia , todos ya estaban exitados por el relato, y lo que aun los exitaba más eran las demas fantasias por contar.  
  
-Cielos Rioga- dice Ranma- dejame decirte que yo nunca hubiera creido que te atreverias a jugar, que al ultimo momento te retractarias, pero nos relataste tu fantasia, y lo hiciste tan bien que casí pude ¨mirarla¨, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.  
  
-Si Rioga- dijo Akane- realmente tu si sabes como ¨expresarte¨.  
  
-................................................... (Rioga se ruboriza).  
  
El simplemente dice apenas ¨gracias¨ como si le faltara el aire.  
  
-Creo que lo subestimamos, como dice el dicho ¨caras vemos, corazónes no conocemos¨- dice Shampoo mientras observa a Rioga con una mirada penetradora, a lo cual el se hace el tonto pero sin dicimularlo tanto.  
  
-Bueno, ¿quien sigue?-dice Shampoo- como ya paso Rioga creo que el turno es de........................................ Akane.  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QQQUUUEEE?????!!!!!, ¡¡¡¿¿¿YO!!!???, ¡¿Por que tu no mejor pasas?!.  
  
-Como yo sugeri el juego a mi me toca decidir quien es el turno de quien.  
  
-(gruñidos de Akane)............................... de acuerdo, yo siguo.  
  
Rioga y Ranma, de pronto, ellos parecieron muy interesados en lo que Akane iba a responder.  
  
-Bien Akane, ¿que sera?, ¿verdad o reto?.  
  
-..................................  
  
-¿Y bien?  
  
-........................................escojo............................. ........ ¨verdad¨.  
  
-De acuerdo, cuentanos, ¿cual es tu fantasia que más te hace estremecerte?.  
  
-............................................... ¿seguro que tu no prefieres pasar?.  
  
-¡Dejate de rodeos Akane y comienza a contar- dice Rioga! (¿no que muy tímido?).  
  
A pesar de esa repentina reacción de Rioga, Akane no parece enojarce, parece ser que esta mas preocupada por su turno y decide acceder.  
  
-....................... esta..................... bien.  
  
-Mi fantasia va asi..........................................  
  
"Fantasia de Akane". "Gatita Lujuriosa".  
  
Era una tarde cualquiera en la casa de los Tendo, nada inusual y raro sucedia, hasta en la tarde..................... Se encontraba Ranma caminando por el pasillo de los cuartos secandose el sudor con una toalla despues de haber entrenado en el dojo, se dirigio a su cuarto y luego, como se encontraba un poco cansado, decidio dormirse, dejando la puerta abierta. En ese momento iba pasando Akane y luego vio a Ranma dormido, su aspecto le parecio gracioso.  
  
-(risa de Akane), debio entrenar mucho para quedarse dormido.................  
  
Justo en ese momento se escuchan como unos ruidos comensaron a surgir de la ventana del cuarto, como si fueran de arañasos, Akane los escucha e instintivamente ella se esconde dentro de un armario del cuarto, luego comienza a observar atravez de las rejas del armario.  
  
Poco a poco la ventana comienza a abrirse y luego una silueta logra entra rapidamente, no se puede ver por lo rapido que es, luego se detiene y se va acercando a Ranma, luego la silueta comienza a tomar forma, y es nada mas y nada menos que Shampoo transformada en gato.  
  
-¡Shampoo!, ¿Porque rayos esta aquí? (como si no supiera ella).  
  
Se ve como ella contempla a Ranma dormido, sus ojos brillan de amor por el, se ve como en su rostro tiene una mirada amorosa y lujuriosa, acompañada por la clasica ruborización de amor. Luego se ve que ella que ella lleva consigo dos pequeños frascos que cuelgan de su cuello, ella toma el primero y lo vacia sobre ella que resulta ser agua caliente y vuelve a ser la hermosa diosa que es, ya transformada comienza a tratar de despetar a Ranma.  
  
-Ranma.............. Ranma despierta, despierta, vamos despierta.  
  
Y como es de esperarse el despierta.  
  
-Uh?............ oh, que...............!!!!!!!!!!!!...............¡Shampo!  
  
-¡Nihao Ranma!  
  
-¡¿Que rayos estas haciendo aqui?!  
  
Todavia esta Akane observando lo que pasa.  
  
-He venido a verte Ranma  
  
-?????????  
  
-¿Que veniste a verme? (¿que tiene de impresionante?)  
  
Ella no deja de contemplarlo, no le quita los ojos de encima, ni siquiera parpadea.  
  
-No sabes como te deseo Ranma- le dice Shampo con la mirada ya antes mencionada- no hay un solo dia que no piense en ti, no puedo soportar la idea de no tenerte junto a mi, pasan los dias y ya no puedo sorportarlo, te deseo, te añoro, por favor, hasme el amor como solo tu puedes hacermelo.  
  
Terminando de decir eso ella se abalanza hacia el y lo besa con tanta pasión y deseo que casi lo sedució, pero por alguna razón (conciensa se piensaque es) el la detiene y la hace retroceder.  
  
-Mira Shampoo.......................... yo......no..........puedo..........hacerlo.........  
  
-¿Por que?- le pregunta con un poco de furia en su voz- ¿por que no puedes?  
  
-Porque........................  
  
-....................................  
  
Ambos sabian la respuesta: Akane, pero no lo dijeron. Mientras Akane continuaba observando atravez de la rejillas.  
  
-.........................., Ranma...........................  
  
Al ver la negación de su amor, Shampoo puso una cara de enojo dramatico por unos momentos, de pronto volvio esa sonrisa lujuriosa con sus mejillas ruborizadas a lo cual Ranma se extraña. De pronto ella tomó el segundo frasco que lleva, en sus manos.  
  
-Bien, tengo otros metodos para convencerte.  
  
Luego ella arroja el contenido del segundo frasco a Ranma el cual reacciona estrepitosamente.  
  
-¡OYE!, ¡¿Que diablos te pasa?!, ¡¿que es esto!?.  
  
-Pronto lo averiguaras..................(risa de Shampoo).  
  
Luego de haber arrojado el liquido del frasco en Ranma tardan unos segundo en surtir efecto. Ranma comienza a sentirse muy exitado, su repiración es acelerada, su temperatura corporal aumenta segundo a segundo y la lujuria se apodera de él. Era una especie de perfume que al ser calentado por la temperatura corporal estimula sexualmente a la victima de maneras nunca antes experimentadas.  
  
Ranma hacia todo lo posible de no rendirse ante el efecto del perfume, pone toda su conciencia en tratar de mantenerse tranquilo porque el efecto era debastador en Ranma, sentia que en cualquier momento solo se lanzaria contra Shampoo para poseerla.  
  
-¡Tengo.................... que.......................resistir.....................!  
  
Shampoo solo disfrutaba de como Ranma trataba de resistirse, ella sabia muy bien de que daria resultado su perfume y solo esperaba sentada si quitarle la vista de encima. Mientras Akane observa lo que sucede, pero no se habia percatado del momento de que Ranma fue rociado, solo veia como Ranma resistia los efectos.  
  
-(¿Que le estara pasando a Ranma?)  
  
La tolerancia de Ranma estaba por llegar a su limite, era demaciado fuerte, demasiado para el, al fin Shampoo se canso de esperar que se rindiera y se fue acercando a Ranma para darle un beso, eso seguramente lo haria desistir de resistirse pero Ranma no se habia percatado de que iba acercando Shampoo.  
  
Al fin le dio el beso, era un beso tan apacionado y tan cariñoso que el reaccionó y se rindio ante la lujuria, empiezan un frenético juego de intercambio de saliva que dura por lo menos 3 minutos. -Hazmelo-le dice Shampoo- por favor...............ya no lo soporto más (respiración acelerada). Akane estaba completamente destrozado, la ira y el dolor se apoderó de ella, y decidió salir del armarió para moler a golpes a Ranma, ella comenzó a buscar algo con que golpearlo y encontro una espada de madera un poco vieja pero era lo suficientemente dura para romper el craneo de alguen, sin dudarlo lo tomó y se preparo para saltar sobre el y castigarlo. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, ya los dos estaban en ropa interior besandose, el comenzó a desabrochar el estorbo que era el sosten de Shampoo para libreara eso suaves y tersos pechos de ella, mientras ella ya le habia quitado los pantaloncillos que llebava, junto con su camisa. Comenzó a lamerle y frotar sus senos, turnado de seno hasta ponerlos duros mientras la estaba masturbando con su mano libre, introduciendo sus dedos lentamente dentro de ella haciendo que se estremeciera cada vez mas y mas, ella solo se dedicaba a disfrutar del momento, luego el comenzo a bajar lentamente desde sus senos, por todo el cuerpo, lamiendolo delicadamente hasta que llego al tesoro proibido de ella, no pudo resistir en saborearla y degustarla, era algo delicioso para el, ella estaba gimiendo de placer mientras le frotaba el cabello de Ranma. Akane ya tenia la mano en la puerta del armario para lista salir cuando de pronto ella se detuvo, observo aquel espectaculo que estaba sucediendo afuera, como la hacia gozar, como su rostro se sonrojada más y mas, sus gritos y gemidos de placer, como en su tersa piel corria el sudor, todo, poco a poco le comenzó a gustarle, le gusba lo que observava, se comenzo a exitar, su vagina se humedeció rapidamente, su temperatura corporal se elevó mucho, luego comenzo a buscar su vagina para masturbarse, metio su mano detro de su tanga, introdujo sus dedos, lentamente, sacandolos y metiendolos lentamente, luego mas rapido y con su otra mano se quito su blusa y sostén para jugar con sus senos, pellizcandose sus pezones gentilemente, todo eso la puso a cien, no podia no dejar de escapar gritos de placer que facilmente se confundian con los de Shampoo. Mientras tanto ya Ranma habia penetrado a Shampoo, sosteniendola de sus muslos, se podia ver como una gran cantidad de liquido salia de Shampoo cada vez que era penetrada, ella estaba como loca de tanto placer, se aferraba de Ranma hasta que al fin tuvo un delicioso orgasmo que indicó con un grito muy fuerte (suerte que solo ellos estaban, todos se habian salido). Akane continuaba observando atravez de las rejillas y se olvido por completo de salir, solo le importaba disfrutar, y con la misma espada de madera se estaba masturbado, su repiración era acelerada y lujuriosa, y no quitaba de la vista de lo que pasaba afuera. Luego ella se monto encima de Ranma, mientras se frotaba los senos con sus manos y Ranma la sostenia de la cintura, ninguno de ellos habia disfrutado tanto en su vida, lo uno que les importaba era gozar lo mas que pudieran, luego se dispone a mamarle la verga lentamente mientras el solo cierra los ojos complacido. De pronto lo saca y empieza a acariciarlo y a lamerle la punta como si fuera un helado luego va pasando su lengua por todo su alrededor para terminar volviendo a metérselo entero en la boca. Hace esto como unas tres veces para luego volvérselo a tragar pero ahora hasta los huevos y cada vez empieza a mamar más fuerte lo cual provoca que Ranma ya no pueda aguantar más y sin avisarle siquiera eyacula en su boca, Shampoo se lo intente tragar todo pero es una corrida fenomenal por lo que parte de ese vino de los dioses le escurre por su barbilla muy seductoramente. Ranma se le queda contemplando mientras esta lo limpia con su lengua y después se limpia los labios pasándose la lengua por ellos de una manera muy provocativamente para luego levantarse y plantarle un beso en la boca a su compañero. Para ese entonces ya Akane ha tenido tres orgasmos seguidos pero aun no esta satisfecha y continua masturbandose pero con más fuerza. De repente Ranma la baja y le dice que se ponga en cuatro patas, Shampoo obedece y pone su cuerpo lo más cercano al piso que puede de tal manera que Ranma tenga una muy buena vista de su culo y su coño. Ranma no puede aguantar y agarrándola de las caderas empieza a cogérsela mientras le mete un dedo por el culo y con su mano libre alcanza una de las tetas de Shampoo y se pone a jugar con ella. Shampoo esta como loca y tiene su segundo orgasmo de la tarde mientras Ranma le sigue dando por el culo y el coño. De pronto Shampoo nota que Ranma se detiene, ella piensa que es para recuperarse un poco pero poco después se da cuente de la realidad, empieza a sentir que el miembro de Ranma se coloca en la entrada de su culo y se empieza a abrir camino, Shampoo grita de dolor rogándole que pare pero Ranma no escucha y ya que logro meterle todo su gran miembro lo deja un momento para que el cuerpo de Shampoo se acostumbre. Shampoo empieza a dejar de sentir dolor para darle paso a un placer inimaginable es increíble Ranma se la está culiando, las quejas de Shampoo desaparecieron para dar paso a unos gritos de placer y empieza a decir más rápido, vamos desgárrame, nunca pense que disfrutaría tanto- en ese momento Ranma siente que esta a punto de correrse y agarra a Shampoo con todas sus fuerzas, en ese mismo instante Shampoo empieza a tener su tercer orgasmo y se unen los dos en sus respectivos deleites, para después dejarse caer uno encima del otro mientras que Akane culmina junto con ellos. Minutos despues sale Shampoo, convertida en gato,por la ventana despidiendose de su amado por haberle hecho pasar un agradable rato y se va, ya habiendo teminado de vestirse por fin sale Akane del armario muy contenta, como es de suponerse a Ranma se le va el alma porque se da cuenta que ha estado ahi duranto todo ese tiempo. -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿AAKANE??????!!!!!!!!! -Oh................... hola Ranma............. -¡Espera, no te enfades, no fue nada, en serio! -No te culpo, no habia manera de que pudieras resistirte a los encantos de Shampoo, despues de todo es una chica muy hermosa con un bello cuerpo, no estoy moleta contigo............... Y sale de la habitación como si nada, pero Ranma, un poco extrañado, piensa que siempre esta molesta. El nota que de el armario gotea una especie de liquido, el se acerca a ver el porque de eso ¡solo para ver que todo el armario esta empapado de liquido vaginal, y que la espada estaba quebrada y muy mojada!, no le tomo mucho en deducir lo que sucedio ahi dentro. -!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.............................................. ............................................................................ ..................................................(oh diablos).......................................... CONT. 


	4. Fantasia de Ranma

Ranma Hentai (II: La Ninfa de la perversión).  
  
Después de haber tenido ese pequeño encuentro con Nabiki han pasado 3 días. Vemos a Ranma corriendo velozmente hacia la escuela preguntándose porque rayos Akane no lo despertó y al doblar en una esquina se encuentra con ¡UN GATO! Ranma sale despavorido y va a estrellarse justamente con Shampo y su bicicleta. La fuerza del impacto hace que Shampo salga disparada hacia delante Ranma al ver el inminente peligro que corre su amiga se lanza a atraparla casi con agilidad felina, logra su cometido pero no puede evitar que Shampo agradecida le plante un buen beso en la boca al principio se resiste pero ante la insistencia de la lengua de Shampo empiezan un frenético juego de intercambio de saliva que dura por lo menos 3 minutos. Cuando al fin se logran despegar de esa espléndida caricia Shampo ve a Ranma con ojos de borrego y le dice eres mi héroe y te voy a dar el premio que te mereces- le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Ranma, se levanta y se va caminando no sin antes hacer un ademan con la mano a Ranma indicándole que la siguiera. Ranma se queda sorprendido y olvidándose de la escuela sigue como hipnotizado a la bella ninfa que le marcaba el camino a seguir. Y así siguiéndola como perrrito faldero a su dueña llegan a una especie de templo budista Shampoo abre la puerta e invita a Ranma a pasar, este se adentra en la obscuridad de ese lugar cerrándose la puerta en un estrepitoso rechinido detrás de él. El cuarto donde se encuentran esta completamente obscuro, solo se puede escuchar la respiración de los dos seres que ahí se encuentran. La voz de Shampoo viene a romper el silencio ven sígueme vas a ver que te vas a divertir- a lo que Ranma solo puede responder un ligero sí-. En ese momento se escucha que unas puertas se abren y en una parte del cuarto se empiezan a ver unos delgados rayos de luz para después dar paso a un gran túnel de luz donde se ve la silueta de Shampoo alejarse corriendo, Ranma sin pensarlo dos veces sale tras ella. En medio de su persecución Ranma no se da cuenta que atraviesa por un túnel de plantas y flores exóticas que despiden un penetrante olor al final del túnel Ranma se encuentra en un bosque lleno de las más raras especies de plantas que habitan este planeta. Desconcertado sigue caminando hasta llegar a un claro donde se encuentran los vestigios de una especie de construcción de tiempos de los griegos y en medio de ahí acostada en una piedra que asemeja un poderoso centauro esta recargada Shampoo con apenas un diminuto calzoncillo que tapa sus partes más íntimas pero deja ver atraves de él el moreno monte de Venus de ella. Ranma inmediatamente siente como su miembro se empieza a preparar para la dura batalla que tendrá que sostener dentro de pocos momentos. Ranma avanza cautelosamente hacia aquella virginal belleza que con el dedo le indica que se acerque, este se detiene un momento para apreciar el hermoso espectáculo que tiene frente sus ojos, Shampoo al ver que su compañía está anonadado y no hace movimiento alguno se lanza como león a su presa y apresa entre sus manos la cabeza de Ranma, la acerca a su cara y le planta un beso luego empuja su cabeza hacia bajo de tal manera que queda a la altura de su pecho y este ni tardo ni perezoso empieza a chupar como un niño recién nacido. Shampoo no puede evitar que de sus labios surja un pequeño gemido de placer al poner Ranma su mano en su entrepierna y empezar recorrer su cuerpo lentamente mientras su lengua juega un mortal pero placentero juego con los pezones ya duros como piedras a causa de la excitación de esta. Ranma agarra la mano derecha de Shampoo y la lleva directamente a su miembro, después de posarla suavemente sobre él, con ayuda de la otra mano quita el estorbo que significaba la tela para poder saborear ese precioso néctar de sus pechos directamente de la fuente de este. Shampo pone una sonrisa y empieza a bajar recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Ranma hasta parar justamente donde su cara queda a la altura de la cintura de Ranma, le baja el pantalón y empieza a masturbarlo lentamente para luego meterse ese rígido pedazo de carne en la boca mientras Ranma cierra los ojos evidentemente complacido. Shampoo parece toda una puta experta el miembro de Ranma le llega hasta la garganta pero ella no se detiene. De pronto lo saca y empieza a acariciarlo y a lamerle la punta como si fuera un helado luego va pasando su lengua por todo su alrededor para terminar volviendo a metérselo entero en la boca. Hace esto como unas tres veces para luego volvérselo a tragar pero ahora hasta los huevos y cada vez empieza a mamar más fuerte lo cual provoca que Ranma ya no pueda aguantar más y sin avisarle siquiera eyacula en su boca, Shampoo se lo intente tragar todo pero es una corrida fenomenal por lo que parte de ese vino de los dioses le escurre por su barbilla muy seductoramente. Ranma se le queda contemplando mientras esta lo limpia con su lengua y después se limpia los labios pasándose la lengua por ellos de una manera muy provocativamente para luego levantarse y plantarle un beso en la boca a su compañero. Él coloca sus manos en sus pechos y los empieza a acariciar luego va bajando su mano hasta encontrar es cofre de Pandora tan celosamente guardado entre sus piernas, empieza a jugar acariciándolo y manipulando su clítoris que para este punto ya estaba como si fuera a reventar para luego proceder a meterle un dedo, luego dos y al final tres, la empieza a masturbar hasta que esta llega al orgasmo. Los dos quedan rendidos en el piso, Ranma recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Shampoo mientras se preparan para el próximo encuentro que van a tener, Shampoo le acaricia tiernamente el cabello a Ranma mientras este come un racimo de uvas que arrancó de una vid cercana. Al fin Ranma acaba con el racimo de uvas y Shampoo se abalanza sobre de él, pone sus manos en su culo, y lo empieza a besar como una desquiciada mientras "aprieta" su cuerpo con el de Ranma el cual vuelve a sentir como su fiel amigo se prepara para el segundo encuentro. Luego cambian de posición uniéndose en un 69 perfecto así que mientras ella le mamaba la verga él le comía el coño y degustaba ese extraño manjar ya conocido por él, ella juguetea con su lengua acariciando el imponente tronco de la verga de este mientras él saborea los exóticos jugos de ese virginal coño. Ranma empieza a jugar con su lengua y logra encontrar su clítoris y no pudiendo aguantar la tentación lo empieza a lamer como un perro para luego pasar a morderlo suavemente lo cual produce que Shampoo que hasta ahora había estado en silencio haciendo todo su estupendo trabajo emita un ligero gemido de placer incontenible lo cual indica a Ranma que estaba haciendo las cosas bien y sigue haciéndolo. Ranma lentamente empieza a bajar sus manos y se apodera de sus tetas y al mismo tiempo en que este esta prácticamente follándola por la boca empieza a apretar cada vez más esos preciosos pezones duros pero suaves al igual que pequeños duraznos, mientras le sigue comiendo el coño de una manera increíble. Al parecer esto es demasiado para ella y arquea un poco la espalda y deja escapar un gran grito de placer mientras disfruta de un delicioso orgasmo. Shampoo ya esta super mojada y esto se puede comprobar viendo la cara de Ranma la cual esta empapada de los jugos vaginales de esta. Ranma apenas se salva de que esta no lo hubiera mordido en ese momento de excitación y sacándole la verga de la boca se pone de pie y se recarga en una de las columnas mientras Shampoo empieza a acariciarle la punta de su verga con su coño lo cual lo pone a cien y empieza otra vez a estrujar las tetas de esta. Shampoo se voltea y se vuelven a fusionar aquellos dos seres tan divinos en un beso que parece eterno Shampoo lo abraza y de un salto sube sus dos piernas con las cuales se agarra de Ranma quedando suspendida literalmente en el aire, le dice vamos amor mío penétrame rómpeme quiero sentir tu carne dentro de mí- Ranma se queda un poco sorprendido pero no tarda mucho en comprender. Se da la vuelta y recarga a Shampoo en una columna de tal manera que esta tenga apoyo y subiéndola un poco le mete su verga en el coño y se sorprende de que esta no sea virgen ya que en su aldea de mujeres son demasiadas estrictas. Empieza el ya clásico movimiento de mete y saca, le da un beso a Shampoo lo que ahoga un poco sus gemidos para luego pasar a mamar sus preciosas tetas Shampoo solo se puede dejar llevar y disfrutar del momento con el que ha soñado desde que conoció a Ranma. De repente Ranma la baja y le dice que se ponga en cuatro patas, Shampoo obedece y pone su cuerpo lo más cercano al piso que puede de tal manera que Ranma tenga una muy buena vista de su culo y su coño. Ranma no puede aguantar y agarrándola de las caderas empieza a cogérsela mientras le mete un dedo por el culo y con su mano libre alcanza una de las tetas de Shampoo y se pone a jugar con ella. Shampoo esta como loca y tiene su segundo orgasmo de la tarde mientras Ranma le sigue dando por el culo y el coño. De pronto Shampoo nota que Ranma se detiene, ella piensa que es para recuperarse un poco pero poco después se da cuente de la realidad, empieza a sentir que el miembro de Ranma se coloca en la entrada de su culo y se empieza a abrir camino, Shampoo grita de dolor rogándole que pare pero Ranma no escucha y ya que logro meterle todo su gran miembro lo deja un momento para que el cuerpo de Shampoo se acostumbre. Shampoo empieza a dejar de sentir dolor para darle paso a un placer inimaginable es increíble Ranma se la está culiando, las quejas de Shampoo desaparecieron para dar paso a unos gritos de placer y empieza a decir más rápido, vamos desgárrame, nunca pense que disfrutaría tanto- en ese momento Ranma siente que esta a punto de correrse y agarra a Shampoo con todas sus fuerzas, en ese mismo instante Shampoo empieza a tener su tercer orgasmo y se unen los dos en sus respectivos deleites, para después dejarse caer uno encima del otro. Poco después vemos a Shampoo recostada en el pecho de Ranma preguntándole que si se va a casar con ella lo cual hace que Ranma regrese a la realidad y sé de cuenta de que hora es. Piensa que Akane va a estar muy enfadada y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Shampoo sale como bólido en dirección a la escuela dejando atrás a Shampoo la cual simplemente se limita a sentarse en las ruinas y ver como se aleja su amado, sentada así parece la reencarnación de la diosa Afrodita con ese cuerpo perfecto del que hace gala. Ranma atraviesa el bosque, sale del templo y saltando de tejado en tejado se dirige a la escuela. En la escuela Furinkan ya es la salida, vemos a Akane recargada en la barda de la entrada pensando en porque Ranma no habrá llegado a clases, cuando Ranma llega y va con ella. Sin embargo ella al ver que estaba bien se enoja y le dice -¿Por qué no llegaste a la escuela? ¡ah! Ya sé de seguro tuviste una cita con alguna de tus "adorables admiradoras" no- y se va dejando a Ranma consternado por unos segundos, cuando este logra reaccionar corre hacia a Akane diciendo que lo puede explicar a lo que ella Responde con una patada que lo manda a volar por los aires. 


	5. Fantasia de Shampoo

RANMA HENTAI  
El precio perfecto  
  
Era un día norma en la casa de la familia Tendo. Se escucha un chapuzón de agua y vemos a Ranma convertido en mujer y reclamándole a un panda que es lo que piensa lograr con eso a lo que el panda responde que le ha conseguido trabajo como chica de un cabaret en las noches y que ahora mismo tiene una entrevista con el dueño de dicho lugar, Ranma se enfada y golpea al panda con ese mismo letrero y se va muy molesto.  
  
El panda ahora convertido en Genma sale atrás de él y le dice que lo que pasa es que hace mucho tiempo cuando todavía no sabía si iba a tener un hijo varón lo ofreció a cambio de una apetecible suma de dinero a un dueño de un cabaret con la promesa de que si era mujer trabajaría para él en ese momento Ranma le recuerda que él es hombre y Genma le dice que sí pero que quien sabe como el dueño se entero de que el podía ser mujer y le ofrece una gran suma de dinero a cambio de Ranma a lo que este responde mandándolo a volar por los aires con una patada.  
  
Durante toda esta escena Ranma que estaba durmiendo sin camiseta no se percata que Nabiki le esta tomando fotos para después venderlas o chantajearlo lo que pase primero.  
  
Al día siguiente salen Ranma y Akane directo a la escuela sin imaginarse lo que les depara el destino. En la escuela ya se encontraba Nabiki vendiéndole las fotos a su mejor cliente Kuno este se disponía a tomarlas cuando Ranma se da cuenta y se las logra arrebatar de las manos y se las come para que nadie las vea Nabiki pone un rostro entre enojada, divertida y ofendida y le dice que eso lo va a pagar caro ya que si quería las fotos hubiera pagado igual que los demás, Ranma se ríe y le reclama que porque hace eso a lo que Nabiki responde que ya no importa que al fin tiene mas copias en la casa y se va dejando hablando solo a Ranma.  
  
Ya en la tarde Ranma se encuentra discutiendo con Nabiki sobre el precio de las fotos después de una acalorada discusión no han podido llegar a un acuerdo pero en ese momento después de haberle pasado una ojeada mas a las fotos una idea se le ocurre a Nabiki "el precio perfecto" y decide llevar a cabo su idea. Ranma esta hablando ya desesperado por conseguir las fotos cuando Nabiki lo interrumpe y le pregunta que si están solos, Ranma se desconcierta un poco y piensa, Kasumi fue al mercado acompañada de Akane, Genma y Soun fueron a jugar un importante torneo de ajedrez y Happosai fue a buscar mas cosas para su "colección" por lo tanto nadie regresaría hasta muy tarde, después de esto responde afirmativo a la pregunta de Nabiki en ese momento Nabiki se para, cierra la puerta del dojo y le dice a Ranma que la siga que pronto se arreglara todo y se mete a su cuarto Ranma se queda con cara de desconcierto y se apresura a seguirla.  
  
Ya en el cuarto Nabiki se asegura de cerrar la puerta y le dice a Ranma - es hora de negociar mi pequeña amiga acto seguido le tira agua fría Ranma todavía no entiende que ocurre y no esquiva el agua, pero el agua parece despertarlo y le grita a Nabiki que te pasa te has vuelto loca Nabiki luce una sonrisa libidinosa y le dice - este es el trato yo te doy las fotos si tu me haces gozar como nunca Ranma se queda hecho piedra - ¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!! Nabiki se explica: Hubiera preferido hacer esto si tu fueras hombre pero eres el prometido de Akane mi hermana y no le puedo hacer esto a ella así que como mujer no hay ningún problema y podremos pasar un buen rato. Ranma se queda aun más sorprendido entonces Nabiki con un gesto casi maternal lo conduce a la cama ahí se sientan los dos y Nabiki en un acto involuntario le da un beso en la boca a Ranma esta trata de huir pero Nabiki le recuerda de las fotos. Ranma se detiene y dice esto no esta bien no es normal dame las fotos y olvidémoslo a lo que Nabiki responde con una gran negación NO esto ya empezó y pienso terminarlo se levante de la cama y abraza a Ranma y pronuncia casi como un susurro no tengas miedo que esto te va a gustar acto seguido vuelve a besar a Ranma mientras su mano recorre todo su cuerpo haciendo una parada en sus pechos después el ombligo y por último el virginal tesoro de Ranma empezando a masturbarla.  
  
Ranma siente que sus piernas no la soportan y deja que Nabiki la conduzca de nuevo a la cama donde sus bocas se vuelven a encontrar pero esta vez Ranma ya no trata de evitar el inevitable final y abre su boca aceptando la lengua de Nabiki y sellan a sí el trato con un beso que dura poco mas de un minuto. Nabiki empieza a poner su mano derecha en el pecho de Ranma mientras que con su otra mano la toma por las caderas y la empuja hacia ella, la cara de Nabiki empieza a bajar y lame por unos minuto los pechos de Ranma por sobre la ropa esta aturdida tan solo se limita a dejarla hacer y no se da cuenta que Nabiki se deshace del suéter que traía puesto quedándose en una hermosa blusa blanca de encaje que gracias al calor del momento casi era transparente.  
  
Toma la mano de Ranma y la guía hacia uno de sus pechos Ranma presiona suave y tímidamente a lo que Nabiki dice no seas tonta ¿qué acaso nunca te has masturbado como mujer? Presiona mas firmemente a lo que Ranma obedece obteniendo así un gemido de Nabiki que dice vaya ya vas aprendiendo-. Nabiki se levanta y se quita su blusa y sujetador dejando así sus pechos libres. Siendo la primera vez que Ranma los puede ver los compara con los suyos y piensa que los suyos son mínimo medio centímetro más grandes que los de Nabiki. Nabiki se humedece los labios con la lengua de una forma provocativa mientras que con una mirada lasciva se va acercando lentamente a Ranma esta se queda como hipnotizada se para y se acerca a Nabiki que después de sonreír le quita la camisa que aprisionaba sus hermosos pechos Nabiki los ve y no puede evitar que en su boca vuelva a aparecer es sonrisa lasciva que hermosa eres Ranma.  
  
Te deseo estoy loca por ti ámame hazme tuya por toda la eternidad- las dos se abrazan, se besan y se dejan caer en la cama. Nabiki queda encima de Ranma entonces sin dejar de besarse se quitan los pantalones quedando Ranma en boxers y Nabiki en una mini-tanga. Nabiki agarra uno de los pechos de su compañera y lo empieza a chupar como si fuera un helado hasta que este se pone duro mientras tanto Ranma solo se dedica a disfrutar y no puede evitar que de su boca salga un grito incontrolable de placer al haber mordido su pezón Nabiki. Esta mientras tanto se esta divirtiendo turnándose con cada pecho uno lo lame mientras juega con el otro mientras se imagina la cara de excitación y placer de Ranma. Nabiki deja de hacer eso y le dice a Ranma es tu turno hazme sentir como con los dioses- Ranma ya super excitada no pierde el tiempo y aprisiona uno de los pezones de Nabiki con sus dedos mientras con la otra mano empieza a sobar su culo y su boca vuelve a besar a Nabiki pareciera como si eso fuera su droga la cosa que más necesitase para seguir su fino trabajo con un rápido movimiento le quite su tanga a Nabiki y ella se quita lo poco que le queda de ropa y coloca su muslo a la altura del coño de su compañera y mientras le realiza una magistral chupada de pecho con su muslo empieza a imitar el movimiento de follar esto es demasiado para Nabiki y le viene el primer orgasmo de muchos que va a tener de esa forma. Nabiki se levanta, ve a su compañera y contempla extasiada su belleza mientras Ranma le hace el ademan de que de acerque.  
  
Nabiki se abalanza violentamente sobre Ranma casi con agilidad felina y busca desesperadamente la entrepierna de Ranma hundiendo su rostro en la cálida cueva de esta mientras que sube sus manos en busca de sus pechos los cuales presiona sacando un gemido de placer de parte de Ranma la cual ya no puede mas y sucumbe ante una ola de placer que inunda su cuerpo. Nabiki se levanta todavía degustando los líquidos de su compañera y se acerca a un mueble abre el cajón y saca una doble verga de plástico se voltea le sonríe y le guiña el ojo a Ranma la cual se queda estupefacta admirando la delicada herramienta que Nabiki tiene en las manos mientras esta se va acercando lentamente como si estuviera bailando un exquisito baile exótico se detiene enfrente de Ranma y dice que piensas que ya estas lista para lo mejor- Ranma levanta tímidamente la cabeza y dice como un susurro SI. Nabiki coge la verga de plastico y empieza a acariciar con ella la cara de Ranma para después acariciar todo su cuerpo, empuja suavemente a Ranma de tal manera que esta queda delicadamente acostada y se recuesta a su lado. Ranma voltea y nuevamente se vuelven a encontrar sus bocas.  
  
Nabiki feliz por la espontaneidad de su amiga la aparta cariñosamente y empieza a chupar la verga para lubricarla mientras Ranma empieza a masturbarse tal como Nabiki le enseño de repente esta se voltea y le arroja la verga de plástico, coloca una almohada bajo el culo de Ranma y le empieza a comer el coño mientras Ranma empieza a jugar con la verga. Nabiki se detiene y toma la mano de Ranma que sostenía al apreciado juguete y la dirige hacia la entrada de su cueva mientras tanto va acercando su cara a la de Ranma, justamente cuando la verga a llegado a su destino se detiene por un momento mientras siente el aliento de su compañera que esta a la expectativa de que es lo que va a suceder, de repente introduce la verga de plástico al momento en que empieza a besar a Ranma lo cual evita que esta lance un grito de placer y empieza a hacer el movimiento de follar mientras se dedica a chupar y jugar con los pechos de Ranma la cual sólo se dedica a disfrutar pero de repente baja una mano y agarra fuertemente el culo de Nabiki y la empuja en contra de ella y gracias a ese ligero empujón Nabiki queda introducida en la parte posterior de la verga de plástico y empiezan a imitar como si follaran lo cual les produce un gran orgasmo simultáneamente y las dos se dejan caer ya visiblemente fatigadas en la cama y permanecen así por espacio de 15 minutos tan solo besándose y acariciándose pero Nabiki se percata de la hora y ve que no tardará mucho en estar nuevamente la casa llena de gente. Se levantan y se vuelven a vestir.  
  
Luego sellan su secreto con un beso y Ranma sale del cuarto de Nabiki justo en el momento en que se escucha la voz de Akane avisando que ya llegaron ella y Kasumi. Y las fotos se le olvidaron pero ya habrá otra ocasión de volver hacer negocios tan placenteros con Nabiki al fin y al cabo ella siempre está llena de sorpresas. 


End file.
